


첫사랑 (first love)

by bujoghan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujoghan/pseuds/bujoghan
Summary: genderfluid!jungkookAhjussi: Se usa para describir a un señor mayor que el interlocutor. Significa "Señor mayor"Dongsaeng: Significa" Hermano/Hermana pequeño/a".





	1. Chapter 1

_고통_

**dolor.**

 

Entre sus amigos, el se encuentra mirando la silla vacía frente suyo. Tal vez añora. La nieve tiñendo la ciudad y  una dulce voz hablando o solo canturreando alguna canción pop, para deleite de sus oídos en camino a su departamento, falta. Sus labios forma una fina línea y aún teniendo a Jimin y Ji-hun cerca suyo, se siente solo. El no quiere llorar, pero las lágrimas amenazan todo el camino y no se calman, aún cuando tienen una corta charla con Jungkook antes de dormir. Él piensa, con su insomnio latente, que le gustaría tener a Seokjin en casa acompañándolo mientras crea garabatos o bellos rostros en su cuaderno o aprieta seguidamente las teclas de la computadora.

Hoseok extraña ver a Seokjin sentado en su silla frente a su tableta digital, creando cosas maravillosas.

Los lunes se vuelven extraños sin el desayuno recién hecho; solo un café que se enfría cuando se queda divagando sobre sus malas decisiones.

Los martes se vuelven solitarios sin un espectador en su entrenamiento de tenis; no tiene una voz que lo aliente a ir por todo.

Los miércoles se vuelven monótonos cuando empieza a comer comida instantánea; Jungkook se ofrece a prepararle algo sin problema, pero solo agradece y vuelve a la cocina para no tocar la comida.

Los jueves por la noche ya no comparte una taza de té, el silencio se instala y lo termina irritando aún más. Pasa un par de noches viendo K-dramas(Repitiendo dos veces uno donde, el Jin de veintiún años, había aparecido).

Los viernes se vuelven abrumadores cuando termina su día y no hay nadie con quien reír o molestar; Sus labios se estiran cuando una noche Yoongi le manda varias muestras del libro en que esta trabajando.

Hoseok, no quiere llorar aún en medio del supermercado cuando encuentra a Seokjin tirando de un carrito, cerca de la zona de cereales.

Un gorro sobre los mechones rubios y el buzo que doblaba su tamaño, no pudieron evitar hacer que Hoseok piense que se veía hermoso. El estaba enamorado, asquerosamente; como había jactado Yoongi. Pero, había reprimido todos su sentimientos, cuando no pudo hacer nada más que ser el apoyo de Jin con su nueva relación, se odio así mismo por ello.  
Tantas veces que lo tuvo en su departamento, sentado en su sillón, comiendo su comida y tocando descaradamente al mayor frente suyo. Pensó muchas veces que sino hubiera sido un cobarde, hoy estaría junto a él. No en otro departamento, compartiendo el tiempo con otro hombre. Un bastardo que comió sus bastones de chocolate.

Jin se había mudado hace tres meses junto a su pareja, dejando a su mejor amigo en el solitario departamento. Que con el tiempo, con ahorros de parte de los dos, habían pintado las paredes y ocupado de los repuestos que eran necesario.

El recuerdo de Jimin y Taehyung manchados de verde con Jungkook detrás cayendo sobre su rodillas en un ataque de risa, golpea su mente y se siente vulnerable.

Esa penúltima semana, entre las cajas de cartón y una tormenta arrasando Seúl, ellos pelearon. Jungkook había podido escuchar los gritos de Hoseok y Seokjin, aún viviendo dos pisos más abajo que ellos. El menor no dudo ni un momento en abrirle la puerta a su Hyung, cuando toco la puerta de su departamento preguntándole si podía pasar la noche. Minutos después con una taza de té y la tenue luz de la lámpara resaltando las mejillas y nariz sonrojada, Jungkook escuchó las palabras envueltas en las lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas de Hoseok.

El ruido de una voz hablando por los altavoces del local lo sacan de sus pensamientos, teniendo a Seokjin mirando en su dirección desde la lejanía. Hoseok está dispuesto a pedir disculpas, pero no está seguro si una disculpas serán lo único que salga de su boca, ¿perdería la cordura si lo tiene más cerca?. Si tiene los labios de su Seokjin cerca suyo. Piensa en tenerlos entre sus dientes y se termina avergonzado.

El no dice nada, Seokjin tampoco y un muro se cierne entre ellos, mientras Hoseok se da vuelta perdiéndose entre la gente del pasillo. 

Inconsciente de que Seokjin lo está viendo irse con un nudo en la garganta. 

 

**\**

 

Son cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando se termina de vestir y casi y media cuando baja al segundo piso para buscar a Jungkook.

El menor parece abatido y se niega a asistir a la premiación, por vergüenza y por no incomodar a Yoongi: el escritor de veintiséis años había dejado en claro que no lo quería cerca y Jungkook no apetecía molestarlo, menos en una noche especial para el mayor.

Hoseok intenta con todos sus medios, pesuadirlo. Pero no era Seokjin, aún en una situación donde el no tiene lugar, lo recuerda.

Cerca de las nueve siente como juguetón Jungkook lo patea a la puerta y pide que se cuide, pero aún así con una sonrisa, nota la tristeza atravez de la mirada del menor.

No desea presionar y se va.

"¡Hyung!" llama una voz no muy lejos. El viento golpea contra el al mirar en dirección de la voz. El auto de Namjoon se para frente suyo y Jimin abre la puerta del asiento trasero, donde Yoongi se encuentra sentado con su vista pegada al celular.

Dentro del auto recibe un saludo de los comprometidos y puede ver a Yoongi fruncir el ceño cuando cierra la puerta y el auto arranca. Siendo solo Hoseok.

"Vienes...solo" parece arrepentirse de sus palabras y su tono se va apagando cuando finaliza la frase.

"¿Y Jungkookie?" pregunta Jimin.

"Oh...bueno, el no se sentía bien" respondió Hoseok con un suspiro escapando de sus labios.

Jimin se gira a Yoongi y le regala una mirada de desaprobación.

"Lo intimidaste, ¿no?" la pregunta para más una afirmación a lo que Yoongi solo se limita a volver su mirada al celular. "Yoongi, ¡por favor!" el mayor lo sigue ignorando y Jimin solo se limita a rascarse irritado el cuero cabelludo.

Hoseok entiende. Como no lo haría, entiende el miedo de Yoongi y porque aleja a Jungkook: aún después de cuatro los años, la herida no cierra. Y no sabe, ni él, ni Yoongi, si sanara. La pérdida de alguien que amas, arrasa con todo.

La muerte de Kim Taehyung, arrasó con todo lo que tenía que ver Min Yoongi. Dejándolo solo con la depresión floreciendo en su sistema y palabras para volcar en un libro: desde las maravillas más golosas hasta los insultos más dolorosos. Él escribió, intento resumir, todo el amor que Taehyung le había brindado desde los dieciséis.

Namjoon con la vista al frente, dice:

"Dejalo, Jiminnie" Jimin frunce el ceño: le molestaba que cubriera a su mejor amigo. "Y no frunzas tanto el ceño, eres mucho más hermoso cuando sonríes, bebé" Namjoon aún luego de nueve años de relación, no es consciente de como sus palabras afectan a Jimin: desde violentos sonrojos a un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago.

Jimin ama ese efecto que solo su prometido puede darle.

Hoseok observa la pequeña mano de Jimin que acarició el muslo de Namjoon y se estiró a besar la mejilla del mayor. Un bufido escapando de los labios de Yoongi, que pierde su vista en la ventana mirando los edificios que se alzan.

Inevitablemente Hoseok imagino; A él y Jin en esas posiciones, imagino los labios regordetes de su mejor amigo contra su mejilla, sus grandes manos cálidas sobre su muslo.

( _mierda_ )

El no quiere llorar, no ahora. No en el auto de la pareja, no quería pensar, esta noche tan importante para Yoongi, en Seokjin, pero el cae. De nuevo.

Había pasado noches intentando convencerse que no lo amaba, habían pasado días desde la última vez que vio a Jin. No habían mas mensajes, como era antes cuando eran estudiantes, las miradas cómplices tampoco existían. 

La melancolía aparece y toma todo de él, haciéndolo sentir en una nube. Divagando en sus emociones y pensamientos.

Hoseok saluda a Jisoo, cuando la tiene frente suyo con un vestido que delinea su figura y un tapado peludo la abriga del frío. Aún con la presencia de sus amigos los cuales no ve seguido, se mantiene en su burbuja. Odia cuando empieza a pesar en Seokjin, cuando piensa en su facciones. Como su silueta se volvía diminuta con cada paso que daba alejándose de el, sin vacilar y sosteniendo la mano de su pareja.

Siente que se volverá loco por no tenerlo cerca, pero también sabe que es patético por todo el tiempo que piensa en el. Solo por ser un cobarde.

Cuando llega a la mesa asignada para Yoongi, ve al escritor que se debate si hablar o no. Abre su boca y la vuelve a cerrar, pero parece darse por vencido y entierra la mirada en su celular.

_Oh._

Hoseok entiende. 

Que aunque lo aleje, el corazón de Yoongi empezó a amar a Jungkook.

 

**\\\**

 

En agosto. Sentado en la sala de la casa de la pareja comprometida, él se encuentra con todos. Excepto con Seokjin.

El tuvo una esperanza; los latidos violentos inundan sus oídos cuando Yoongi le informa que había hablado con Jin y se encontraba cerca.

No se perdería la llegada de su sobrino, ¿o lo haría?; luego de tanto tiempo podían ver la cara del pequeño que Jimin y Namjoon habían adoptado.

El nombre Jaebum baila en sus labios y ve a los menores de la reunión, chillando y llorando de lo tierno que es. Jeabum mantenie su cara seria, apesar de tener cinco años; Jungkook lo carga y tiene a Lisa detrás suyo enloqueciendo junto a Rosé.

El pequeño parece avergonzarse de sus tías y abraza más a Jungkook.

"Aún lado mocoso" la voz de Yoongi irrumpe y camina al menor, el cual se sonroja cuando le dirige la mirada. "Es mi sobrino también".

"¡JIMIN LA CÁMARA!" Jisoo grita desde un costado y Yoongi abraza al menor a su pecho. Hoseok deja que su boca arme una perfecta "o", ve la mirada de cariño que cruza la mirada de Jungkook. El sueña con un buen final para los dos.

Cuando la pequeña fiesta finaliza cerca de las nueve, Hoseok se aleja por la acera. Sin intenciones de pensar en Seokjin, lo terminaría haciendo de todos modos. Los recuerdos se ocuparían de ello.

Entonces el pierde toda esperanza.

 

**\\\\\**

 

Cerca de Septiembre. Alrededor del follaje colorido de Otoño, Hoseok y su pequeño grupo se junto, pero la falta de Jungkook llevó a Jimin a preguntar por el.

Yoongi se tensa en su asiento y deja de tipear en su celular.

El espiral se vuelve a formar. Y Jungkook se encuentra cansado de insistir.

Por los siguientes meses no se sabe nada del menor; ningún mensaje contestado, ningún llamado.

Solo comparte un saludo con Hoseok las pocas veces que se ven en el pasillo.

 

**\\\\\\\**

 

Es alrededor de la segunda quincena de Octubre que Hoseok ve a Seokjin, y él siente. Con solo ver sus ojos hundidos y tintados con ojeras, como está mordiéndose el labio cuando es presa de los nervios o el estrés.

El camina tras el muchacho alto, pasa entre la gente, persigue la espalda de anchos hombros y siente como si se estuviera escapando de sus dedos. Siendo inalcanzable. Lo toma por la chaqueta y siente la rigidez de Jin ante   
el toque repentino.

"¿Dis-" la primer mirada en once meses genera un nudo en cada garganta y el sentimiento de ahogamiento alcanza a Jin. Los ojos de Hoseok pican y quiere abrazarse a él.

Aleja su mano cuando lo tiene frente a frente y Seokjin no tiene ningún emoción en su rostro, pero una pequeña sonrisa forman sus regordetes labios.

"Jin-hyung" susurra. Se siente como el niño tímido que fue cuando conoció a Seokjin a los seis años, entre los niños que gritaban y los toboganes de agua. Sus labios son una fina línea y Jin parece alarmado.

"¿Hoseok?" pregunta atento a las acciones de su amigo y antes de reaccionar siente los resecos labios de Hoseok mezclarse con los suyo: un beso casto. Sin intenciones de por medio, un beso que el no merece.

Seokjin siente como su garganta empieza a dolerle y tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos, niega apretando los ojos para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima.

"Perdóname, perdóname" junto sus frentes y sintió los brazos de Hoseok pasando por su cintura. La calides abrupta lo hizo dar un suspiro.

"¿P-porqué te disculpas?" las mejillas de Hoseok se encuentran bañadas en lágrimas. Seokjin, se siente fuera de lugar y lo aleja, lo aleja como a su familia y ex-novio.

El no puede estar con Hoseok: no quiere a alguien que lo ame.

"Perdón" ignora las palabras de Hoseok y sus manos tiemblan cuando intenta tomar las del pelirrojo. El frío lo abraza cuando aleja al chico de él.

No quiere permanecer más junto a el, no quiere cambiar su opinión.

 

**\\\\\\\**

 

Hoseok entra a casa con los pedazos de su corazón y él no quiere llorar. Pero llora.

El silencio lo abruma y siente como podría morir.

Los cuadros le sonríen y se abruma aún más, cuando no puede descifrar las palabras de Seokjin.

Aún así.

Aún destruido. A flor de piel.

El lo sigue amando, como el primer día.

 


	2. 치유하다

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genderfluid!jungkook
> 
> Ahjussi: Se usa para describir a un señor mayor que el interlocutor. Significa "Señor mayor"
> 
> Dongsaeng: Significa" Hermano/Hermana pequeño/a".

**Sanar.**

 

A comienzos de Diciembre. Con la Navidad que empieza a infiltrarse por los locales y teñir las calles con luces y se abren los puestos de Papá Noel en el centro comercial, Hoseok río de verdad. Amortiguando su risa con su mano, él no lo pudo evitarlo ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Min Yoongi se ponía de puntas de pie para poder llegar a los labios de Jungkook, que esperaba su beso con los ojos cerrados y el pulso acelerado.

Su idea era salir a comprar el regalo para su sobrino, pero piensa que puede esperar.

"¿Hyu-".

Yoongi maldice por lo bajo y toma el cuello del menor y los arrastra para abajo para poder juntar sus labios.

El guarda el recuerdo en su mente y  la galería de su celular, con una sonrisa que empieza a tensar sus músculos.

 

**\\\**

 

Hoseok acompaña a Jimin y su sobrino a tres semanas de Navidad. Escucha las quejas del pequeño por estar sobre abrigado y la dulce voz de Jimin diciéndole que no puede enfermarse si desea un regalo.

Puede ver a Jaebum asintiendo violentamente.

"Hyung" llama Jimin que observa las diferentes tazas frente suyo. "¿Qué color le gusta a Yoongi-Hyung?".

Hoseok abre los ojos y se toma unos segundos para darse cuenta que no sabe el color favorito del amigo que conoce desde prescolar.

Pasea su vista por ellas y nota una taza en especial con diversos conejitos dibujos alrededor; "Bueno...Jiminnie, no sé su color favorito...dudo que tenga. Pero, está seguro le gustará y le hará recordar a Jungkookie".

Jimin mira la taza con una ceja alzada y parece entender a que se refiere cuando sus ojos se agrandan y se miran junto a su hijo.

"¿ _Ahjussi y tío Kookie se dan besitos como mis appas?"_.

 

**\\\\\**

 

Por la mañana; Hoseok siente la calidez del café abrazando su la garganta, esta orgulloso del par de tostadas a su lado, y los trozos de fruta en el cuenco.

Hoseok hace el café tanto como al él le gusta.

Sin necesidad de tener a Seokjin.

 

**\\\\\\\**

 

Cuando Hoseok vuelve a su rutina de entrenamiento en su club deportivo, encuentra la calma al tocar la raqueta y la ambición al golpear la pelota.

Sin necesidad de tener a Seokjin.

 

**\\\\\\\\\**

 

"Hyung" susurra Jungkook cuando vuelve a la calidez de las sábanas y frazadas.

Yoongi zumba en respuesta en el cuello del menor. Sus extremidades trenzadas y calientes. El extrañaba esa cercanía que se podía tener.

"Hoseok-Hyung nos invitó a comer algo que preparó" sus dedos juguan con los mechones rosados.

"Sabes Kook, aún me queda medio libro por escribir y deseo estar vivo para hacerlo" se acerca aún más, tomando todo lo que puede de su novio. Se embriaga con la colonia que se puso esta mañana.

Jungkook rueda los ojos y se levanta escuchando varias quejas; "Te estoy esperando en la ducha"

Ante las orbes oscuras del mayor, deja caer cada prenda de ropa y se dirige al baño.

El sonrojo de Yoongi vuelve a florecer cuando mira como Jungkook se coloca la falda rosada balanceando sus cadera.

Esa noche Hoseok no comió comida instantánea. En compañía de sus amigos, él volvió a sonreír como antes.

Seokjin parecía esfumarse de su mente.

 

**\\\\\\\\\\\**

 

Cuando la noche cae y las luces resaltan las calles de Seúl, Hoseok encuentra a Shima; la pequeña persa gris, parece aceptar el calor que la chaqueta de cuero y el cuerpo del pelirrojo le brindan, cuando se duerme en camino a su nuevo hogar.

"¡Shimaa!" grita Hoseok cuando ve como la gata tira el vaso de vidrio al suelo. "¡Nena, eso no te enseñe!".

Shima deja escapar un;  _meow_  y luego se baja, satisfecha con su maldad.

Hoseok sigue con la vista a la gatita que tiene dos esferas doradas por ojos, el suspira. El la amaba mucho.

Cuando termina de limpiar, se prepara un té y sentado en su sillón, con Shima dormitando en sus piernas, se siente feliz.

Tal vez su corazón está sanando.

 

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 

Cuando llega el viernes Hoseok siente como su espalda cruje y su mente pide vacaciones. Unos días en su casa no le harían mal, en lo absoluto: tal vez visitar a su madre no estaría mal, piensa de camino a su departamento.

Saluda a Yoongi en el pasillo y ve que el mayor tiene la llave del departamento de Jungkook.

Abre la puerta de su departamento y encuentra a Shima recostada sobre el sillón, esperando su llegada. El la saluda con la mano, una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Siente el suave pelaje alrededor de su pierna desnuda cuando se encuentra en ropa de casa y toma a la pequeña en sus brazos, a empezado a crecer y no puede evitar hablarle con un cariño casi exagerado en su voz, pero del más puro.

Hoseok está feliz de poder volver a su casa y tener a su perezosa gata con el.

 

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 

A pocos días de Navidad. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde Hoseok observa desde la ventana del autobús a Seokjin.

Solitario y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, su vista inerte en el agua cristalina del Río Han. Puede sentir como su estómago se retuerce y su vista vuelve al chat abierto en su celular.

Para volver a alzarla y perderlo de vista ante el arranque del transporte.

( _El penso en bajarse y buscarlo._ )

Cuando llega a su edificio pasa por la puerta de Jungkook y duda si tocar, hablarle sobre el tipo que rompió su corazón.

Hablarle sobre el mal presentimiento que tiene.

 

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 

Cuando los fuegos artificiales resaltan en la oscuridad del cielo, Hoseok brinda por un buen año y toma un buen trago de sidra. Despide el año junto a sus amigos y padres de Namjoon.

Abraza a su sobrino y  _Dongsaeng_ , parece querer exprimir en sus brazos a Yoongi y a los padres de Jaebum.

A mitad de la madrugada, cuando Jimin y Namjoon se pasan de copas y terminan interpretando a Romeo y Julieta con su único espectador que es Jungkook, cuando Jaebum se duerme en los brazos de Lisa y Yoongi junto a la madre de Namjoon hablan sobre escritores del siglo XX.

Él se escabulle al balcón y mirando el cielo estrellado le regala un brindis a Seokjin; "No sé qué será de ti Hyung, pero brindo por ti y que sigas teniendo esa bella sonrisa".


	3. 예기치 않은

**inesperado.**

 

Es el primero de Enero cuando Seokjin se suicida.

Y es el cuatro de Enero cuando Jimin se entera por una llamada.

 

**\**

 

Hoseok se entera en medio del consultorio de Jimin, él no se niega  cuando el rubio lo abraza. Sus ojos pican y no puede evitar culparse por la decisión de su primer amor.

Por no darse cuenta antes que suceda.

Las disculpas de Seokjin suenan en un rincón de su mente y  no puede evitar apretar su agarre en los brazos de un Jimin al borde de las lágrimas. 

Cuando se empezó a aislar, cuando Jungkook le contó que lo había visto merodear por las calles cuando salía de la universidad, Yoongi diciéndole que era un idiota. Todo ello encajo y pretendió entender que Seokjin les había dicho adiós en silencio.

 

**\\\**

 

Jaebum toma su mano cuando se adentran al cementerio, el menor se ve intimidado por las flores marchitas  y el llanto de los familiares de los difuntos. Hoseok lo alza en sus brazos y le dice que solo será una pequeña visita a un amigo. El pequeño asiente y abraza al pelirrojo por el cuello, sintiendo que debe hacerlo.

Su tío se ve serio y con los ojos llorosos. 

Los adultos de su alrededor se ven con ojos llorosos y el dolor tiñendo su sistema.  El no sabe muy bien, pero entiende que debe ser respetuoso, como sus padres le han enseñado. Observa la foto enfrente del ataúd y es la de un hombre joven, labios regordetes dibujado una sonrisa y un brillo especial que la cámara capta. Entonces un hombre vestido de negro, el cual su Padre Namjoon le hablo, empieza a hablar y no entiende mitad de las palabras. Aún así se mantiene serio e intenta no llevar su vista a su tío Jungkook que desea esconder sus lágrimas con un par de lentes oscuros.

Jae quiere llorar por el hombre que no conoció y ahora deseaba hacerlo, al notar lo importante que fue para su familia.

Ahjussi lo mira y le sonríe. Siente un poco de calma cuando ve las encías del mayor y con sus ojos llorosos, le dice:

''No pasa nada Jae, solo estamos despidiendo a alguien que amamos''.

 

**\\\\\**

 

Cuatro meses después, Hoseok vuelve a la banca que fue su refugio luego del entierro de Seokjin; sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas y esconde su rostro entre sus manos.

Se siente miserable y todo lo que había construido sin Seokjin, se derrumbo frente suyo con solo un par de palabras.

" _Ahjussi,_ es feo cuando llora" una vocecita habla a su costado y golpea su brazo; "Va asustar a todas la niñas que se quieran acercar a usted. Y a mi por supuest-¡Auch!" el niño se queja y mira a su costado donde esta el pequeño que le pellizco el brazo.

Hoseok deja de esconderse y no puede evitar sentirse desnudo frente a los pequeños delante suyo; los dos abrigados y con gorros a juego. El que hablo parece reprender al menor frente suyo, el cual solo se le ven los ojos por la bufanda que tapa su boca. Su ceño se frunce y golpea nuevamente a su hermano mayor.

A eso Hoseok, cae. Lo llamaron Ahjussi; siente las piedras cayendo en su espalda y entiende a Yoongi, el no era viejo. Tenía sus veinticinco bien contados.

"¿C-cómo me dijiste?".

" _Ahjussi_ " el niño de gorro blanco le regala su atención y ladea la cabeza; "Pensé que era coreano".

"¡Lo soy!" grita en respuesta, pero se encoje cuando el niño de gorro azul lo pellizca. "¡Auch!".

Luego de eso el mayor lo miro con una sonrisa; "Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?".

Hoseok pensó como reaccionaría Yoongi. En realidad el niño ni se le hubiera acercado, concluye luego de unos segundos.

"Hoseok..." su vista sigue al pequeño de gorro blanco que se sienta del otro lado de la banca, pensó en salir corriendo a su departamento.

"Hoseok-nim..."dice el mayor. "¿Usted tiene dinero?" pregunta con un brillo en los ojos.

"Sí..." _¿porqué el niño le pregunta eso?._

"¿Entonces puede comprarnos helados?".

"¿Si saben que soy un extraño?" resalta la palabra extraño.

"Es un extraño agradable..." sonríe mostrando sus dientes. "Soy Jackson y el es Yugyeom" señala con su dedo al pequeño de cinco años cerca suyo. "Es su cumpleaños".

"¿Dónde están tus padres?".

"Es su cumpleaños, ¿y no piensa darle nada?"  _Jackson ignora sus palabras._

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Hoseok vuelve a preguntar para llevárselos.

Jackson alza los hombros y se levanta, seguido de Yugyeom.

" _Ahjussi,_ aburrido" dice y luego le saca la lengua. Yugyeom lo saluda con su mano y toma la mano de su hermano.

Hoseok piensa en volver a su lamento y también piensa que son dos menores que pueden pedirle helados a otra persona, una persona no indicada.

El persigue a los niños por detrás y desea tener sus zapatillas deportivas.

"¡Jackson!" grita y el pequeño sonríe victorioso antes de darse la vuelta con mala cara.

"¿Qué?"  _¡mocoso!_.

Hoseok se siente Yoongi y siente un escalofrío que pasa por su espina dorsal.

"Si les compro un helado, ¿me dejarías llevarlos con sus padres?" se para frente ellos y saca su billetera. Puede ver dos helados en los ojos de Jackson y Yugyeom estornuda pero le hace un signo de aprobación con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba. 

"¡Sí, Hoseok-nim!" una sonrisa pinta el rostro de Jackson y a juzgar por las medias lunas que forman los ojos de Yugyeom, el también lo hace.

El escucha atentamente las palabras de Jackson en su camino a la heladería de la esquina y siente la pequeña mano de Yugyeom tomando la suya.

"Yugyeom nunca toca a nadie" Jackson señala asombrado. "¡Hoseok-nim, Yugyeommie lo quiere!" chilla y Yugyeom alza su mano para hacerle notar que no haga eso en la calle.

Hoseok ríe ante la interacción de los hermanos y apensar de todo se siente contento. En el fondo de su mente se imagina con niños, algo que nunca pensó o paso por su mente.

Cuando ingresan a la heladería, Hoseok se acerca al mostrador y pide los vasos para los niños: Uno de vainilla y otro de menta.

"¿De verdad quieres ese sabor?" le pregunta a Yugyeom que aún sostiene su mano. El pequeño asiente y mira al frente, decidido.

Jackson se encuentra sentado en una de las mesas para niños mientras colorea lo que parece ser un gran sol.

"¡Gracias por su compra!" la muchacha sonríe al entregarle el vuelto.

Yugyeom sostiene su vasito y se sienta frente su hermano, el cual le agradece a Hoseok cuando le entrega el suyo.

"Bueno, ¿me dirás dónde están tus padres?" limpia las mejillas de Yugyeom y el pequeño le sonríe en respuesta.

Jackson ocupado en su obra de arte, saca del bolsillo de su campera un celular y se lo entrega.

"Appa se llama; Mark".

Hoseok toma el teléfono entre sus manos y prende la pantalla. Se desliza por el celular y aprieta en la agenda.   
Yugyeom toca su pierna, llamando su atención y lo mira. El pequeño tiene un lunar debajo del ojo y le esta tendiendo su cuchara con un poco de helado.

"Quiere que pruebe" hablo Jackson aún con la vista en el dibujo.

Hoseok no ama la menta, pero acepta de igual manera si recibe esas medialunas y dientes de leche como respuesta.

Yugyeom sastisfecho vuelve a su helado y Hoseok marca al único nombre de la lista que le interesa, de igual forma siente curiosidad por los dos restantes.

Luego del primer tono, Mark atendió.

"¡Por dios!" chilla el padre de los menores. "¡Jackson, dime dónde están!" Hoseok piensa que su voz es hermosa y se golpea mentalmente por pensar en ellos cuando el hombre del otro lado parece estar al borde del llanto.

"¿Mark-ssi?" un silencio largo lo abruma.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunta con desden. "¿Dónde es-".

"Perdoneme están conmigo en una heladería, esta al frente de la plaza del centro. Yo los encontre, lo espe...¿Hola?".

Hoseok miro la pantalla donde la llamada había sido finalizada. Se dirigió a los menores y le devolvió el celular a Jackson.

"Él viene para acá".

Hoseok se desploma en el sillón verde que esta junto a la mesita y cuida a los niños.

También espera no ser golpeado o denunciado.

Alrededor de diez minutos la puerta de la heladería es abierta y Yugyeom salta de su asiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro y corre al hombre entrante.

Su cabellera castaña es igual a la de Yugyeom y su sonrisa tan brillante como la de Jackson.

"¿Porqué se escapan así?" recrimina y Hoseok ve a Jackson mirando el suelo, como un cachorro mojado. Mark aún enojado lo abraza y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos cuando dirige su vista a Hoseok.

"Disculpeme,  _Ahjussi_ "  _¿Esto es en serio?._

"¡Tengo veinticinco!" Mark ríe tapándose la boca y Hoseok piensa que esa es tierno.

"¡Sí, Hoseok-nim es joven!" la voz de Jackson llama la atención y se queja cuando Yugyeom lo pellizca.

"Disculpeme, Hoseok-Hyung" Mark hace una reverencia perfecta y juntas su manos. "Le agradezco por haberse preocupado".

Hoseok siente la sangre en sus mejillas y su corazón revoletea en su pecho.

"Yo...bueno, Mark-ssi...yo, ¿puedo invitarle un café?"  _oh dios sonrió._

 _"Sí, pero deje_   _que pago yo Hyung"._

Hoseok piensa que Mark es tierno.  
El medita cuando espera su café; no sé apresura a pensar en un futuro, pero la idea se instala en su mente.

Entonces, Seokjin empieza a ser una _bella_ parte de su pasado.

 


End file.
